


Lieutenant Lemming Comes Home

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: (08/31/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Always remembered this moniker from Shi Shi's wonderful fic 'Political Causes and Personal Effects' and wanted to write something using it. This is something a little different for me. Hope someone somewhere enjoys it. Thanks Shi Shi for letting me borrow the names.  


* * *

Malcolm Reed sat on the bench in back of the shuttlepod, pale and in pain, thinking about, of all things, that ridiculous moniker.

### One Week Ago—Observation Lounge

It wasn't the usual lounge he liked to escape to. But Hoshi and Travis were in the smaller, quieter one trying to get better acquainted. Malcolm smiled at the thought of the two most talkative crew members on Enterprise trying to stammer through a date. He'd made sure word got around that for tonight the more intimate lounge was strictly off limits and promised juicy details if everyone cooperated.

He could hear loud boisterous laughter coming from the larger lounge as he came closer. No one noticed the door hiss open as Malcolm stepped inside. Before he could call out a greeting the conversation turned towards him.

"Lieutenant Lemming that's our Mr. Reed. He doesn't even have to leave the ship for disaster to strike."

It was Trip, of all people, who counted on his fingers, "Shot, beaten up, impaled..."

"To boldly go where no man should go?" It was a tease by one of his own staff and the gathered group laughed again.

No one noticed the door hiss open again as a quick blur of blue fled the room.

### Present

And here he was again proving that the nickname was a perfect fit.

He'd kept to himself most of the week. That, in and of itself, wasn't unusual to most of his crew mates...at first. Two years together brought understanding of each other's habits and personal quirks. Everyone knew that when Malcolm Reed's mind got hold of an idea his focus would intensify almost to the exclusion of everything else.

Oh he'd make sure the Armory was running at peak efficiency and his complete concentration at the tactical station could never be questioned. But it was at mealtime, during off hours, in the lounge, when he was sitting right next to his crew mates that he'd seem faraway...distracted. Suddenly a few minutes later he'd return to this dimension madly searching his pockets for a PADD to quickly jot down the epiphany. Staff and friends had taken to carrying extra PADDs when the Brit was in one of these moods.

Captain Archer had seen for himself, a full complement of crew simultaneous pull out PADDs as Malcolm began frantically patting down his uniform. With 10 PADDs held out to him, the bashful Armory Officer sheepishly took one muttering his thanks. When Trip returned his own extra PADD to a pocket, Jon gave him a questioning look.

Trip shrugged, "Hey, it's like keepin an extra hankie, fer just in case." With that confusing remark, Jon thought it best to remain clueless.

As the week progressed it became apparent their Armory Officer was stand-offish for an entirely different reason. Usually, though preoccupied, the Lieutenant still kept company with other crew members.

### Mess Hall—6 Days Earlier

"Aren't you going to ask?" Hoshi whispered back to Malcolm as they stood in the lunch line.

"Pardon, Ensign?" Malcolm asked in confusion.

// Oop...that brain's on to something. //

Hoshi made sure she had a PADD in her pocket as did the crew member behind Mr. Reed.

"Aren't you going to ask how my date with Travis went? After all, there are people who are waiting for the "juicy details." Hoshi waggled her eyebrows.

Malcolm frowned, "What you and Ensign Mayweather do on your own time isn't any of my business, Ensign Sato."

Hoshi was in utter shock. Malcolm looked into hurt eyes and was immediately remorseful.

"Hosh...forgive me, Luv. I'm not my usual self...I...I'm not really hungry." With that he turned on his heal and left.

Now he was only seen during duty on the Bridge or in the Armory. He rarely spoke more than a few words and only if it related to work. He was quick to leave when his shift was over. Most alarming was his apparent disinterest in everything that he loved. A tricky prototype pistol he'd been tinkering with sat untouched at his work station. Journals regarding the latest armament developments piled up on the corner of his unkept office desk. Even the Captain noticed the lack of enthusiasm when an intriguing ship appeared on the screen.

Although heavily armed the Vulcan database had no information regarding the Baylai. What the UT and Hoshi were able to interpret was that they seemed to be a species also exploring space with peaceful intentions. The Captain and staff of his choosing were cordially invited to attend an evening meal in their honor. After Archer accepted the gracious invitation, set a time for the shuttle to join the Baylaian ship and ended the transmission he eagerly rubbed his hands together looking at the expectant faces around the bridge.

"Sub-Commander, Ensign Sato you'll be joining me this evening. And Commander, I bet you'd like to take a peek at those engines."

"That I would, Sir," Trip responded happily.

"All right, we meet in the shuttle bay at 1800."

"Sir..." Malcolm knew he at least had to try.

Was that an exasperated sigh? "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"If not for the purpose of following standard first contact protocols, but rather as a personal favor to me, would the Captain please consider taking a small security detail to the Baylaian ship?"

Captain Archer blinked...it was an odd way for the Armory Officer to point out his usual concerns for the safety of the crew and intentions of an alien species. Jon was thrown off by it as well as Malcolm's unreadable demeanor.

"You're right Mr. Reed, please join us in the shuttle bay at the appointed time."

"Perhaps Ensigns Watt and Taylor would be more appropriate, Sir."

Now the rest of the Bridge crew joined in the Captain's incredulous look. Granted Watt and Taylor were two of Malcolm's most seasoned security officers, but to have them go _instead_ of the Head of Security rather than with was perplexing. Again, the Lieutenant remained icy...unreadable.

"No, Lieutenant, the Baylaian's don't appear to pose a threat, I think you're expertise will more than suffice. We wouldn't want to offend our hosts by bringing along too much firepower."

"Yes, Sir." Malcolm returned to working the controls at tactical without further comment or ever looking up again.

The rest of the Bridge crew rustled back to their own stations while Captain Archer continued to stare at his Armory Officer. He glanced over at Trip with a questioning expression.

// That's it? No further argument? What's going on? //

Trip could only shrug back.

// Hell if Ah know. //

The rest of the shift on the Bridge though uneventful, held a tense undercurrent. More than one officer was relieved when it was over. Several had an uneasy feeling about visiting the Baylaians.

In the shuttle bay, Captain Archer refused to let Malcolm pass out phase pistols to the rest of the party. After a brief stare down, he agreed to at least let the Lieutenant carry a sidearm. Malcolm hadn't argued but rather suggested that perhaps Commander Tucker should wear it as the Brit was likely to stay with the shuttle. The Captain became even more adamant that Mr. Reed carry the sidearm _and_ attend the banquet.

"Fine, Sir." It was the same icy response.

"Does the Captain have a preference as to who shall pilot the shuttle?"

There was no contempt in the question, though it was again a rather odd way to word it. Archer wanted to know what Malcolm's problem was but there was no real reason to ask and they were running late. Trip took the helm as Malcolm sat statue-like on the bench in the rear.

The Baylaians were most cordial...fawning in an almost distasteful way. Malcolm never cared for that style of diplomacy. He didn't trust that kind of behavior. He surreptitiously placed himself between a Baylaian officer and Enterprise's Communications Officer. It was obvious the alien was getting too close for Hoshi's comfort. The Armory Officer's deadly glare was the only emotion he had shown in an entire week and Hoshi was glad for it...and his protection. The bothersome alien gave an ingratiating smile bordering on a leer before moving away to talk with the Commander. Malcolm knew something was seriously wrong. Placing a hand on Hoshi's back he guided her towards the Captain.

"Sir, may I have a word for a moment?"

Archer took his leave from the Baylaian captain and stepped closer to his Armory Officer. He immediately noticed Sato's frightened fidget.

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?"

"Not yet, Sir, but I do believe it may be best to say our good nights and return to Enterprise."

"Any concrete reasons or is this just a hunch, Mr. Reed?"

"Sir, I don't think the Lieutenant is being paranoid, I'm feeling very...uncomfortable."

Malcolm briefly shot Hoshi a frown before shuttering any emotions that seeped through.

"All right, Lieutenant, why don't you go ahead with Ensign Sato to the shuttlepod. I'm sure the Baylaians will understand when one of my staff is taken ill and needs to return to our ship's doctor."

"Captain, it would be unwise to split up, sir."

"Lieutenant Reed I can assure you we'll only be a moment behind you."

"As you wish, Sir." This time he couldn't hide the hint of exasperation.

"It is what I wish, Mr. Reed." The reply was a tad harsh.

Malcolm rested a comforting hand on Hoshi's back and escorted her out of the banquet room towards the shuttle. The last thing he saw before the door shut behind them was the Captain, Trip and T'pol moving together towards the alien captain.

Halfway down the hall Malcolm and Hoshi stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing angry shouts and weapons fire coming from the banquet hall. Reed had suspected something like this would happen and quickly turned to Hoshi.

"Ensign...run as fast as you can...don't look back...if you can get to the shuttle start her up...try to get a hold of Enterprise...we'll be right back...I promise."

"Sir! Malcolm I don't know if I can get..."

Malcolm gave her a firm shake, "Ensign Sato! You have your orders! Hosh...we have a very slim chance...you have no choice."

Hoshi seemed to calm at Malcolm's grim determination and nodded. Malcolm smiled his pride at her.

"Be careful, Luv. Along the way look for something to use as a weapon or a distraction, they'll likely be guarding the pod. NOW GO ENSIGN!"

Reed shoved her away from him with force. He watched her turn and quickly sprint towards the shuttle. He in turn pulled out his phase pistol, powering it up as he ran back to the banquet hall.

It wasn't long before Reed was trading volleys with the aliens. His single-minded efficiency took out several of the Baylaians and beat back the rest down another corridor. He made a quick dash while laying down phaser fire behind him.

"Arghhhhh!"

Malcolm felt something like a driving punch to his lower back and went hurtling through the air. He hit the deck with a hard thud and crack. The breathtaking pain that blossomed in his side told him ribs were cracked if not broken. Blinking away the wish to be unconscious he struggled up and began shooting again.

And then he went ballistic.

// The bloody hell with this, they want Lieutenant Lemming, well then it's Lieutenant Lemming they shall have. //

With a blood curdling yell the diminutive officer began to charge the shocked aliens. Phaser shots came in rapid succession causing utter chaos amongst the enemy. Totally confused they ran with a raving lunatic hot on their heels. Malcolm quickly wheeled around and made his way to the hall without further incident. When he reached the door there was silence. He hoped his worst fear wasn't realized.

Stepping inside with phaser at the ready, he quickly took in the situation. Archer, Tucker and T'Pol were against the opposite wall holding the Baylaian captain at gun point. Between them and Malcolm stood the remaining alien contingent. Several Baylaians littered the deck. Before anyone could react Malcolm littered the floor with more bodies.

"This way...give me their captain, sir." It was cold hearted focus that Archer heard under the English accent.

"Lieutenant..."

"With all due respect, sir, I've had to leave Ensign Sato alone trying to regain the shuttle. I'd be quite disappointed if she died, sir."

Archer swallowed hard and nudged his head for Trip to hand the Baylaian captain over to Malcolm. The Armory Officer turned and quickly led the way. When the aliens met them in the corridor they hesitated at the sight of their captured captain. When they didn't back down Malcolm gave an arched glare before harshly cuffing the alien captain with the butt of his phase pistol. The alien cried out in pain as greenish blood began to trickle from the head wound.

"Reed!"

Malcolm ignored his Captain and raised the pistol again. This time the Baylaians moved away...cautious...livid. The group made their way to the shuttle dock and were grateful to see Hoshi waiting for them by the hatch, their craft powered up behind her. Two more Baylaians littered the deck. Malcolm grinned at Hoshi. Too bad he wouldn't get the chance to find out how she subdued them or how her date with Travis went for that matter. After assuring himself that the rest of the team was safely in the shuttle Malcolm turned to the alien captain and with lightening speed cold cocked him. Perhaps it was wrong to feel such satisfaction.

Well aware there was little time, he dragged the unconscious aliens out of blast range. Hearing the rush of feet and yells from the opposite direction, Malcolm hurriedly tapped the controls of his phaser.

"Lieutenant!"

// Damn you, Archer! Can you never stay put! //

"Get back in the shuttle, sir."

"Not without you, Malcolm."

"I have no intention of staying, sir. Now please go back."

"What are you trying to do? If I have to order you..."

And then he went ballistic for the second time.

"BLOODY HELL! I'M NOT TRYING TO GET MYSELF KILLED! NOW IF YOU'D LET ME ALONE I'M TRYING TO GIVE US CHANCE TO MAKE IT BACK TO ENTERPRISE!"

Malcolm continued to fiddle with the phase pistol, finally the power source began to blink and whine. Reed tossed the overloading weapon down the hall and watched it slide and come to a stop just at the junction of the other corridor. With a quick turn and push Reed knocked Archer through the hatch and to the shuttle deck.

Perhaps it was petty to feel satisfied when Jonathan Archer let out a grunt of pain.

Once she saw they were in T'Pol punched the closing and release mechanisms. Archer scrambled up and quickly ordered Trip to maneuver them away from the alien vessel. Because Hoshi had been able to contact Enterprise, the ship was now in range with the grappler. T'Pol quickly assisted with the docking controls. No one seemed to notice the Armory Officer still sprawled on the deck.

Reed was again fighting the desire to lose consciousness, but now there was the added wish of not throwing up in the confines of the shuttle. Wouldn't that be a delightful sight...Lieutenant Lemming out like a light in a puddle of puke. He giggled a little at the absurdity of it.

He really needed to figure out a way to get up off the floor but couldn't quite manage any kind of thought. Surprisingly an arm appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself gently around his waist and lifted. Malcolm let out a hiss of pain, first at the squeeze around his injured ribs and then as he was jarred onto the back bench. He glanced over at Hoshi as she sat herself next to him and began to scrutinize. He tried to grin at her winningly but it turned into a rather pain driven grimace. He gave up, frowning as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

// Lieutenant Lemming will not slip into a coma...Lieutenant Lemming will not slip into a coma. //

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the scanner. This time he glared a warning at Sato when she realized just exactly how badly he was injured. Malcolm knew she was about to speak up. Changing tactics he rested a pleading hand on hers. Her eyes studied his. He shook his head. She kept her silence.

The ride back to Enterprise was tense and silent. Surely the Baylaians would fire upon them. No such attack came. Travis commed the shuttle to advise that while sensors did detect weapons powering up on the alien ship, a substantial energy burst near the boarding hatch occurred moments ago. Reed's phaser did the trick. Enterprise safely retrieved the shuttle and Starfleet's flagship warped away.

After the last person disembarked, Malcolm gathered what little reserves he had to shoo Hoshi away and step off the shuttle. Trying to keep from swaying and stumbling he'd managed to walk past the rest of the team without a word. He was well past the Captain who was still speaking to T'Pol. Just as Malcolm thought he was home free Archer spoke.

"Lieutenant?"

He couldn't turn around without completely twisting to the ground. It didn't seem to matter if the Captain thought him insubordinate or rude for keeping his back turned.

"Sir?"

"You were right...as usual and I was wrong."

// I am so not up to doing this right now. //

"It doesn't really matter, sir. Please accept my apology for my unbecoming behavior earlier. I was rather under a great deal of stress."

"Malcolm, I'm trying to apologize here, do you respect me so little that you can't even look at me?"

Turning a little too swiftly the room spun with him. He did his best to keep himself upright. Pale, sweating and pressing his arm to his side it was now very clear something was very wrong with the Armory Officer. Jon moved forward but Malcolm waved him off.

"Trip, call Phlox down to the shuttle bay we've got a medical emergency."

"No! I'll be damned if I don't walk down to Sickbay myself this time!"

The outburst made no sense. "Lieutenant, don't be ridiculous. You won't be able to make it to Sickbay. Now let us help..."

"Yes, I've rather become a ridiculous figure. What was it, Trip? Lieutenant Lemming?"

"Awww...shit!" Trip covered his eyes in embarrassment. "Mal, it ain't what you think."

The Brit was punch drunk now, heading into shock. He glared at Hoshi. "Well, you know me...Mr. Paranoid. I mean, of course, why should we be concerned that a supposed ship of exploration has enough fire power to wipe out a space station? Ach...bah...one weapon against hundreds of aliens will be just fine Mr. Reed. And besides if a gross miscalculation is made we can count on you to save our arses by killing your..."

"That's enough Lieutenant!"

### Dead Silence

"Huh...we finally agree on something, sir. Enough...we've had more than enough of each other...haven't we? So with your permission sir I'd like to report to Sickbay now."

Without waiting for a response, Malcolm turned slowly this time and carefully careened towards the door and Sickbay beyond.

"For the record, Captain Archer...though I might not always agree with your command style, I've always respected it, respected you as a Starfleet Officer, and most especially as a fine person, Jon."

And then he was gone.

They all stood frozen, not really sure what just happened, but well aware of their own culpability.

"Trip, follow him, don't help him, but make sure he gets to Sickbay."

"Aye Cap'n. " Trip made his way to follow his friend.

Malcolm struggled through the corridors, passed the concerned looks of his crew mates. He knew Trip was shadowing him and hoped the Southerner would keep his distance. The throb in his head matched the throb in his side. If it was the last thing he did on Enterprise, he wanted to at least be allowed the dignity of getting to Sickbay under his own power just once.

Someone must have commed Sickbay, because Phlox was hovering by the door _not_ smiling. Malcolm stopped just inches from him and swayed.

"Lieutenant Lemming, reporting to Sickbay, Doctor."

The good Doctor had little time to ponder the confusing comment as Malcolm's eyes rolled up and the young human collapsed forward into his arms. Trip's shout was the last thing the Brit remembered before slipping blissfully into darkness.

### Sickbay—Two Days Later

Jonathan Archer sat watching Malcolm Reed sleep. Doctor Phlox assured that the injuries were relatively minor for the Lieutenant. The Doctor found it more disturbing that Reed now was the epitome of the perfect patient. He cooperated with every poke and prod. Graciously accepted that he would remain in Sickbay for three days. Took medication without complaint. Point in fact he rarely spoke unless asked a question. The only request he made was no visitors. When Phlox argued that such a request was utter nonsense he caught the hurt look and quickly agreed.

Watching the smaller man relaxed in slumber Jon pondered the situation. It certainly hadn't been the best week for Malcolm.

// We've told him he's an accident waiting to happen, paranoid, ridiculous, and full of nonsense. //

If Jon were honest, this mission hadn't turned out to be very fulfilling for the brilliant Englishman. Not for a lack of trying on Reed's part.

// No...because _I_ was a bad Captain...a self-centered, disrespectful bastard. And now he's leaving before I can fix this. //

Admiral Forrest's transmission that morning was another surprising blow. The Admiral asked how Jon felt about the weapons research division's offer to Lieutenant soon to be Commander Reed. Archer was flabergasted. He admitted to the Admiral that this was the first he'd heard of it. Equally surprised Forrest gave what details he had.

"Apparently your Lieutenant Reed has had on and off contact with research since solving the containment field's stability problems. A friend of Mr. Reeds, a Lieutenant Latrelle works in the same division. From what I gather, Lieutenant Reed has sent quite a few ground breaking ideas with promising empirical data on to his friend who in turn passed them on to his CO. About a week ago your Lieutenant expressed a wish to see some of those ideas come to fruition. Encouraged Latrelle asked if Reed would be interested in leaving his posting on Enterprise. I understood him to reply something to the effect of Enterprise not being what he'd expected. Latrelle told his CO of their good fortune, who then promptly contacted Reed and made the offer. Jon, the weapons research people don't understand why a PHD of Quantum Physics is being wasted as a glorified body guard out in space. Their sure he'll jump at the offer."

It was that last statement that hit him solid in the soul. The brains at Starfleet thought more of one Malcolm Reed than they did of Enterprise's mission. And the Captain of the Enterprise took his Armory Officer for granted, couldn't be bothered with his more than legitimate concerns and unnecessarily put himself and his crew in dangerous positions because of stubborn pride. Now Malcolm Reed was leaving Enterprise thinking he was nothing more than Lieutenant Lemming.

"It's our fault, Cap'n."

Jon had just told Trip that Malcolm would likely transfer back to Earth as the Commander in charge of small weapons development. He couldn't confirm because Malcolm was still refusing visitors.

"Mal must of heard part of what we said a week ago. We were all laughin so hard we probably didn't even notice him in the room."

Trip frowned at what his last words implied.

"Phlox said something about a Lieutenant Lemming...is that what you're talking about?"

Trip nodded guiltily.

"Yeah, we were waitin for Mal in the larger lounge, he promised us details about Hoshi's and Travis' first date. Sneaky bastard got a look at how the smaller lounge was decked out for the evenin and kinda set up a bit of special spyin equipment."

Jon gave a disapproving glare.

"Hey, ya know perfectly well that Mal's the perfect gent. He'd never reveal anythin too embarrassin or private! Just enough to wet our curiosity. Anyway, we got to talkin about how he's changed. Been more at home with us."

### That Night In The Lounge

"And how many of us keep extra PADDs now?"

Every crew member reached into pockets and pulled one out. The gaggle began to snicker.

"The one thing I wish would change, is his getting hurt all the time. I know the Lieutenant gets in sticky situations to protect us but why does it have to happen to him so often.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Lieutenant Lemming that's our Mr. Reed. He doesn't even have to leave the ship for disaster to strike."

The levity an attempt to break the somber tone of their conversation.

"Shot, beaten up, impaled..."

"To boldly go where no man should go?"

Again the group laughed and slowly quieted.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but I just wish...I wish the Captain would listen to Lieutenant Reed more often, that's all I'm saying."

The thought had been on more than one person's mind.

### Present Day—Sickbay

Jon felt a hand drop on his shoulder. Looking up he smiled grimly at Trip's offer of comfort and support. Both men knew the Brit would not like this confrontation. But if they had any hopes of keeping him on board Enterprise it had to be done no matter how distasteful. The small body began to stir. Trip moved forward as Jon stood up and worked his way to the other side of the biobed. Eyes still closed, a hand began to bat at something annoying the waking Brit. At Malcolm's squints and frowns, Jon realized a lock of hair was bothering the injured man. Hesitantly, he reached up and affectionately brushed the soft lock aside. A goofy grin appeared before hazy gray blue eyes fluttered open and blinked at the Captain.

"Hullo?"

"Hiya Mal."

"Trip?"

"Do you know where you are Malcolm?"

"Yes? Um...no? Sickbay?"

"Ya gonna keep sayin everythin like a question?"

"Yes?"

The goofy grin faded quickly as Malcolm became more aware of his surroundings and who was with him. He began to struggle into a sitting position. Both Trip and Jon tried to help him up, but Malcolm shot them a glare.

"Thank you sirs but I really can manage."

He couldn't and dropped back down with a defeated and clearly pained grunt. For a moment no one could think of what to say and the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"Commander Kamikaze," Trip spoke up.

"Captain Carefree," Jon chimed in.

Malcolm's eyebrow went high, "I beg your pardon?"

"We need to talk, Mr. Reed."

"Ah wanna explain, Lieutenant Lemming."

Malcolm looked at one silent plea to the other. Decision made he began to struggle up again and sighed.

"Why don't you give me a hand up and start from the beginning...hmmm."

It was Jon and Trip's turn to offer goofy smiles as they gently arranged their patient and began talking simultaneously.

### Two Weeks Later—Trip's Quarters

"Hey, Lemming."

"Hmmmm...did you say just address me, Kamikaze?"

"Yeah...yer bet."

"Oh sorry...I'll see you and raise you 10." Malcolm absently moved the chip towards the pot. "Hmmmm...raise it by 10...raise it by 10." He started tapping cards on his lower lip, deep in thought.

Several hands started checking pockets. Jon grinned and checked his own. Yep he had a PADD ready too.

Their discussion in Sickbay had been more painful for the Captain and Commander than it was for Reed. It's always difficult to admit one's own shortcomings and mistakes.

Malcolm had listened patiently as Trip told the whole story of that evening in the lounge. How Malcolm missed parts of the conversation, especially the part where the crew mercilessly nicknamed the Commander and Captain as well. How the names were given because of their fondness and respect for each man.

Malcolm squirmed when Jon admitted to knowing of the offer from weapons research. The Captain wanted to be very clear that he and the crew of Enterprise hoped the Lieutenant wouldn't choose the transfer, but understood if the new position and promotion were too tempting.

"Malcolm, we don't tell you enough, but we need you here to keep us in line and safe."

Reed blushed, "Thank you sir. I haven't made a decision, but I'll keep that in mind."

Jon focused back to poker game at hand. It was Malcolm's turn again.

"Come on Commander Reed...ya gonna play? What the hell are ya thinkin about anyway?"

Big mistake, Malcolm grinned and launched into his idea.

"Actually, Commander...," everyone groaned and slumped back, "I was thinking about a way to rig the phasers so they could be used as a bomb more easily when needed. As you know, it took too much precious time to rig it to blow on the Baylaian vessel."

"Are you nuts, Mal...you know how many of us could accidently blow ourselves up...tell him Cap'n."

"Trip might be right about that, Malcolm," Jon winked.

"Yes, I hadn't thought of that...of course. Accidently blowing oneself up may apply to you Trip, but I have every confidence in the rest of the crew's ability to avoid disaster."

Trip feigned insult at the playful quip. Malcolm was about to speak again but stopped abruptly. It was clear his imagination had caught on to something else. Travis took advantage and leaned over to take a peek at the preoccupied Brit's cards. A Royal Flush. The Helmsman mouthed "fold" to the rest of the group and everyone dropped their playing cards to the table and waited. It was no use starting another hand until the renowned Dr. Reed was focused in the here and now again. Besides everyone knew he was this close to figuring out the targeting problem on his new "phaser".

Jon was never more pleased and proud as now. Malcolm Reed had declined the offer from R&D. Only slightly disappointed, the younger man shrugged it off and said he would still pass ideas to his friend Latrelle.

"That way I'll still have the best of both worlds, Captain."

After the Englishman happily trotted towards the Armory. Jon and Trip grinned at each other.

"Ya thinkin what Ah'm thinkin, Cap'n?"

"Yeah, Trip...best of both worlds. You must still have heavy connections at Starfleet. Think you could drop a few hints."

"Ah'm on it."

T'Pol saw the logic in their plan and made inquiries with the Vulcan High Council as well. Within a few hours Hoshi advised Archer that Admiral Forrest was on the com with excellent news.

"Jon, I don't know what you've been up to, but I'm giving you official word regarding Mr. Reed's new orders. The Lieutenant is to be promoted to Commander along with Mark Latrelle. Commander Reed will be on loan to the weapons research and development division of Starfleet as a part-time consultant working closely with Commander Latrelle on field testing Dr. Reed's designs and providing the data and product to Starfleet."

Jon whooped as the Admiral grinned. "Congratulate the Commander and good luck to you all."

When Archer gave Malcolm his new orders the older man hadn't seen his newest Commander this excited and happy since the launch of Enterprise. Within a day, Commanders Reed and Latrelle published their first paper on the promising possibility of expanding containment field technology into a shield system large enough to protect a ship. The need for polarized hull plating was beginning to look obsolete. Both men were inundated with accolades.

The next day Commander Reed and two of his security team's finest escorted the away team to a successful first contact on the planet Fleis. The Fleisians complimented the Captain on the professionalism and care his officers displayed.

"Of course! I'm such a silly git! I should have thought of that sooner!"

Malcolm jumped up almost upsetting his chair. Frantically he began searching his pockets. PADDs were quickly shoved into his face. Looking up Malcolm grinned at seeing Jon holding one out to him as well. Taking it Malcolm teased.

"Thank you, Captain Carefree."


End file.
